


To be Jealous of a Diamond

by Voyan



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Arguing, Bi-Curiosity, Catharsis, Exhibitionism, F/M, Jealousy, Lipstick & Lip Gloss, Marking, Political Parties, Public Blow Jobs, Semi-Public Sex, Table Sex, Under-Table Blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:54:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28765131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voyan/pseuds/Voyan
Summary: Gordie is the dazzling jewel of the Galar league, a true diamond in the rough. Adored by thousands of fans, a starlight each and every time he seizes control of Circhester from his mother. This is never more put on display when he's shown as the Galarian crown jewels assemble amongst one another in all sorts of events and galas.But one has to consider, what's it like to be dating that? To be the the ghost, the shadow of a Diamond's brilliance?
Relationships: Makuwa | Gordie/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. A Gastly Emotion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tubular](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tubular/gifts).



Aviva _hated_ these galas. The introverted woman was never going to be at home at a bunch of rich people showing how nice they were, and a bunch of fangirls gawking over _her_ man!-   
  
Well, alright. Maybe that was unkind to the event. She’d done her research, and the charity being funded was actually well worth the effort to try and support. It was _technically_ a Macro Cosmos subsidiary, but the flow of money into this one was transparent enough. Still, Aviva couldn’t stand the fact that she was putting on such excessive garments just to be delegated to- to- to a _secretary!_   
  
Like. She understood it. Working as a Gym leader under Chairman Rose meant that you had to be more particular with how your public persona functioned. Gordie was a pretty popular guy! No doubt the chairman would get just the littlest bit antsy when the man with a horde of _merch buying fangirls_ started dating. Theoretically there couldn’t be any recourse, but Aviva was a little more in tune than that. Rose _would_ do something sketchy. What was it? She didn’t know, but he was like a skeevy- skeeverson! Ugh, _Raihan_ got to have a girlfriend! But nooooo, she had to get stuck in her head. Honestly, Gordie’d probably agree to go public if she asked. But she couldn’t do that to him. To his career. So the best she could do was fume to herself while she did makeup, and keep the rest of those sour apples at the back of her mind for the gala proper.   
  
At least she looked cute. While she couldn’t be the star of the show (nor, frankly, did she _want_ to be,) she at least got to admire her sexiness in the mirror. A nice royal purple low cut dress that accented her second-best assets together to make a lovely valley, wrapped in a fluffy-collared vest that kept those assets PG-13, helping to subdue her curves with draping sweeps of dark lavender. The dress hugged her showstopper quite comfortably, a fact she was only comfortable with knowing that her favorite man would have a hard time taking his eyes off her. And that she’d be sitting a lot of time, so it’s not like the ass-presentation opportunities were many. For good luck and comfort, she’d worn a variation of her star-dotted leggings, glitter embedded in the fabric so that if anyone got a peek under her calf-brushing dress, they’d just get to see her shine~ The last thing to go on were her wide-heeled sandals, adding an inch or so to her height. Not a fraction more though, she didn’t trust herself like _that._ Tall heels were for the graceful, and she’d leave it at that.   
  
To be cheeky, she’d decided to augment her typically purple eyeshadow with a fade to brilliant gold, showing off a subtle connection to her beau. Lipstick was turned from a flesh tone to a dark, matte black. Her resting bitch face never looked fiercer. Aviva couldn’t help but smirk to herself as she admired the whole ensemble in their full-length mirror, Minerva right beside her to admire the Mismagius’ excellent handiwork. It paid to have a diva as a makeup artist.   
  
“Gord, are you ready?”   
  
“Aye! In the living room love!”   
  
Good. Aviva spared no expense in her gait then, striding into his suite’s living room with the sway and swagger of a woman thrice as charismatic. One hand curled at the upper end of the doorframe as she swung around, being _very_ careful not to trip.   
  
Gordie, to his credit, dressed up nice. While his place as the gym leader required him to keep his uniform shirt on, he accented it nicely with a dark brown suit jacket and slightly lighter suit pants. In place of his typical golden accoutrement, he sported a slick-looking bolo tie. Still a fan of jewels, the centerpiece of the tie was dominated by a dark amethyst. It was a private declaration of their connection, his idea once upon a time. But all the nice outfits in the world couldn’t cover up the way his blackened visor-glasses fell off his nose slightly while he took a _good_ look. Aviva smirked, glad that she could rock his world so effortlessly.   
  
“Don’t stare too long, bub. We have to head out, or we’ll miss the ‘fashionably’ in fashionably late.”   
  
“Right, right. Taxi should be here in ten, so let’s head out.”   
  
They both donned an extra layer of a jacket to account for the Circhester chill and headed out. The actual ride in the Corviknight-powered transportation ended up being rather cozy. Just the two of them, the world twinkling alive beneath them while the impressive bird above soared across the Galarian landscape. Aviva nestled tight to Gordie’s side the entire way through, selfishly hoarding the man she’d soon need to share with the world.   
  
Hrm…. The driver seemed rather front focused, with no reason for him to look back. Subtly, she undid a middle button of his shirt. Then another. Only when the cool air of the sky around them grazed his bared chest did he even flinch! Aviva truly was one among the ghosts. Gordie shot his girlfriend a confused glance, only getting a finger raised to her lip in response. _Shhhh_. A third button, the shirt then pried apart to expose the slight fuzz of his torso. All she had to do was pull the fabric to the side, and… perfect. A spot with light hair, exquisitely placed for her to plant a long and heavy kiss upon his left breast. A soft ‘pop’ escaped when she pulled away, admiring the dark pair of lips left in her absence.   
  
With that same delicate quietude, she buttons him back up and leans up to whisper. “Now you’re marked by me, and me alone. All night.” With just the slightest smirk she patted the fabric smooth again, her kiss placed so far to the side of his pec that the jacket masked whatever the shirt didn’t, meaning it was completely invisible. Just like she had to be. Fitting, the back of her head told her.   
  
Gordie didn’t reply at all, just letting his girlfriend nestle her head against his freshly marked chest. They rode the entire rest of the trip in silence, Aviva calm as a cucumber suddenly while the gym leader was left to do math a mile a minute in his head. Primarily trying to figure out what spurred that on, secondarily _why he thought it was hot._  
  
The rest of the flight to Wyndon was uneventful, Aviva giving their taxi driver a hefty tip with what passed for one of her smiles. The driver couldn’t tell given her expression if it was a passive-aggressive gesture or not but hey, free cash. A Rotom-tablet found itself nestled in Aviva’s arm, the role of secretary quickly fallen into now that they had the public eye on them. And public they were. Whispers and gazes surrounded them, Gordie enjoying a fresh wave of popularity after having recently reclaimed a spot in the major league. Fans cooed and waved to him at a safe distance, cowed from approaching by the presence of Aviva herself. While their romantic life wasn’t public, she’d earned herself a reputation for being an absolute menace of a secretary. Cursing everyone who looked at him wrong or got too close with that ghastly gaze of her rigor mortis face. Typically, Aviva was self-conscious about rumors her resting expression caused. This time? She didn’t mind so much.   
  
It certainly made for a mostly peaceful wander down the wide streets of Wyndon, though Gordie simply couldn’t resist shouting out to his fans. Earnest and cheerful, giving a wave or a grin or even a thrown League Card to a lucky few. The crowd was where Gordie’s cool charm thrived, even if it was just the city streets. That foul beast in Aviva’s chest threatened at her throat but was quickly quelled by both common sense and… the simple fact that she loved him like this.   
  
Soon enough they made it to their destination, the _Rose of Rondelands_ , who had “generously” offered to host the gala for the evening. Easy way to get a bunch of affluent people to buy last minute hotel rooms. The check-in was gloriously routine, and they were in the makeshift dressing rooms quick enough. Now that cameras had _left_ the vicinity, Gordie could spare Aviva a quick kiss on the brow before a startlingly sharply dressed Milo and a predictably dapper Raihan made their way over. It felt significantly less bad to watch him wander off with the two of them, her own attention drawn to some light people watching and offhand conversation with the various plus ones of the other leaders. She was almost tempted to entrust her grievances to Raihan’s girlfriend but knew that might loop back to dear Gord, which would just make him feel _so_ bad. Not a tenable option. Instead things kept mostly surface level, Gordie sweeping by to loop an arm around his beloved’s waist.   
  
“Hello there luv! So, the boys and I have everyone’s favorite bet going.”   
  
“Which, the one keeping track of how long before you flub and kiss your secretary square on the lips?”  
  
Gordie snorted at the modest burn, taking it with a familiar stride. “Okay, _second_ favorite bet. Speaking of which, Piers has joined you in the ‘third anniversary’ ring. But! We’re actually discussing… how bad do you think Chairman Rose’s outfit is going to be?”  
  
Predictably? Tacky. He’d chosen to go with a bright pink undershirt to go with his standard suit jacket, thinking himself cute by appending it with a, _ha ha_ , rose gold tie. (Milo owed Aviva a tenner for that called shot). Of course, Oleana was rocking _significantly_ superior fashion sense. A blood-red cocktail dress that made her already slender frame feel like a pale giantess compared to the crowd around her, aided by the demeanor that screamed ‘I am looking down at you’. Truly, the peak of charisma for an event aimed at getting money. Then again, she wasn’t the one who needed to do the talking, and at surface level the Chairman was. Affable. How much of that was pure himbonic energy and how much was calculated even Aviva couldn’t figure out, and she _prided_ herself on overanalyzing figures in power. Truly, a devious idiot.   
  
“Now, a round of applause to our guests of honor!” The champagne glass swayed in the direction of the table they’d been seated at, the gym leaders each giving their own attempts at humility in response to the sudden waves of applause. Besides Piers and Raihan, of course. Some idiot had seated them together, and they were amidst a selfie that put a vein on Oleana’s forehead Aviva could see even from here.   
  
“As a little extra special treat for everyone present, I thought it’d be nice to give you all a chance at some autographs! How does that sound?”   
  
_Euuuuuurgh._ She had forgotten about that. Just when she thought things were looking manageable. Nobody sans Gord himself noticed her resting bitch face drop down just a fraction of an inch, and he was remarkably quick on the draw.   
  
“Oh come now starlight, I thought you’d be elated to be showing me off to all your friends!” Aviva couldn’t resist the modest puff of amused air through her nostrils, though even a cute quip wasn’t about to fix this. Honestly, this one wasn’t even to do with the whole ‘everyone fawning on Gordie’ thing.   
  
She just didn’t want to have to deal with _that many people._

* * *

Alas, the choice wasn’t in her hands. Soon enough she’d been shuffled off to a side room, blessedly small so as to only allow Gordie, Aviva, and up to three of his “biggest fans”. Tch. Right. At least the set up meant she didn’t have to confront the predictably enormous line that stood outside. It was… nice! Mostly nice. All she had to do most of the time was hand Gordie one of the pre-printed pictures for him to autograph assuming they didn’t bring something themselves, and sometimes even if they did. Her gaze worked as her best deterrent, everyone coming in amicable and eager, but not approaching with  _ too _ much going on.    
  
Well.   
  
Most everyone.    
  
Something in Aviva’s blood ran cold when the eleventh fan had walked in. There was an air about her. Something to do with her impossibly deep emerald V-neck dress, accentuating a pair of tits that nearly put Aviva’s ass to shame. Clearly wasn’t wearing anything beneath, making it a miracle her chest hadn’t just flung out just by merit of surface tension. It made her tight brown-haired bun almost invisible, though her dress-matching eyeliner drew enough attention to piercing golden eyes. Gordie and Aviva both perked up when she walked in, the air of disbelief settling into… something? Indefinable. Regardless, the brunette buxom babe reached the table, words spilling from her mouth before either of them had a chance to catch their breath.    
  
“Well, ‘allo.” Her accent was  **thick** Kalosian. “I ‘eard you were the Rock type gym leader, yes?”    
  
“Ah. U-uh. Yes.” Gordie swallowed, doing his  _ very _ best to be a gentleman right now. But part of this woman was. Distracting. Aviva was distracted.  _ Fuck _ . Stop staring at her tits, Vi.    
  
“Good! Good.” She reached into the purse at her side, designer something or other. Neither of them could care to look. Out came a small rolodex, from which she rifled around until she produced a league card. But not any league card. A  _ First Print. _ A rarity from the very first time he’d actually claimed the Circhester Gym from his mother. His coat was a solid brown back then, his glasses significantly less custom. This was. A relic. The sign of a true fan. Not even  _ Aviva _ owned one of these!    
  
“I was ‘oping you could sign it for me, please?” Delicately manicured and painted nails pushed the card out of its sleeve. Obviously, she needed to lean forward to gingerly place the card in the autographing space, and Aviva was just. Transfixed by the fact that her chest  _ remained clothed.  _ Gordie at least managed to direct his gaze onto the task at hand, flourishing the felt-tipped pen with practiced ease that let him whip out that stylish signature without a moment’s hesitation. Even with, uh,  _ yeah _ . In front of him. It was only when she leaned in that much closer, Aviva suddenly aware of the proximity, that the ‘manager’ cleared her throat.   
  
“Excuse me- ma’am. You need to maintain your distance.”    
  
The oldbie fan blinked twice, looking plainly confused before reluctantly lurching back with her card in hand. “Goodness! There is no need for you to be such a rude little woman.”  _ Little? _ Her tits might not compare, but her hips could blast you into next week, bitch- oh she probably meant height.    
  
Indignation caught Aviva so off guard she couldn’t muster a reply until the book of cards had already closed. “Well- I- you-  _ big- _ ” In her lackluster attempts to use words, she tried to gesture aggressively, which accomplished the glorious goal of knocking those neatly stacked photographs right off the darn table. Aviva spawned a  _ most _ ungenerous squeal at the fact, darting beneath the table nearly on instinct to try and collect the pictures.    
  
“Well… ah.” Sufficiently cowed, though by awkwardness rather than firm direction, the Kalosian woman cleared her throat. “Enjoy the rest of your evening, okay?”    
  
Aviva just thumped her head on the floor as she heard the heels clacking away, the door opening and closing. Why’d she let that girl get to her? What was so unnerving about a big titty bimbo getting a little close? A sigh left her, head raised as she scanned the dimly lit space for any other pictures. Ah, one had fluttered just into Gordie’s lap. He probably wouldn’t mind if she just reaaaached over, delicately lifted the picture, and-   
  
Got a. Faceful of a tent being pitched in his dress slacks.    
  
A  _ boner?  _ From  _ her??  _   
  
Something inside Aviva just. Flew out the window in that instant. No way was any wannabe fan gonna flaunt their tits around and take  _ her _ man. This was  _ her _ dick!    
  
She’d  _ prove it. _

Gordie, to his credit, had been trying not to think about how fat that woman’s ass was. The tits were nice, sure, but as she left he got to admire her way of walking. The sway of her hips… reminded him of Aviva almost.  _ Almost. _ Man he wanted to see his girlfriend’s ass right now-   
  
“ **The fuck?** ” Gordie jumped a mile in his shoes as he felt his zipper slide down the fly of his slacks, eyes wide as dinner plates. The panic of ‘who’ was quickly erased when a glance to his side confirmed Aviva still wasn’t there, but that only left a whole fuckton of ‘why’.    
  
“Hush, Gord, I’m busy.”    
  
This answered nothing, but she didn’t seem to want to be deterred. His logical mind told him to calm this down  _ now _ , but his logical mind took a one-way trip out of the picture the second he felt his girlfriend’s hand on his dick. A little grumble came from below when she realized quite how solid he was, unaware that a good 40% of his now total erection was from the raw thrill she was providing right now.    
  
Down below Aviva got to bask in her own personal slice of the world. Just the table above, the tablecloth draped so far onto the ground nobody but Gordie himself had a chance to see her. Which meant it was just the two of them down here, in a strange way. Privacy in this big hotel, with strangers surrounding her. Just her and the cock of the man she loved, his tip flushed with arousal and beads of desire swelling at its tip. 

  
Of course, her tongue was quick to sweep it away, his muted flavor sliding down her tongue. Oh. That made this very real. Was she about to suck her boyfriend’s cock during an _autograph signing?_ Yes. Yes she was.   
  
Unsurprisingly, it was easy to fall into the familiarity of the motions. To lift his cock skyward so she could nestle against its base, soaking in the heat and scent before she deigned to start sweeping the cumvein with her tongue. Above he gasped softly, managing to maintain an _impressively_ stoic face as the door opened before him. Robbed of sight behind her, Aviva could only do her best to remain quiet, only giving him gentle kisses around his crown as he dutifully signed another autograph, gracefully slid it over. The small talk had become mysteriously short with him, the words lost on her ears as she realized something very, _very fun._ Even in the poor lighting, she saw the dark ring of her lipstick prominently on his otherwise reddened cock. She’d never properly sealed her lipstick after the stunt on the taxi.  
  
 _She was leaving marks!~_ _  
_ _  
_Of course this meant she couldn’t stop now. No no no. This could only be followed up with even more kisses, the door slamming meaning Gordie could let out the **biggest** sigh. Ah, more privacy. Privacy enough that Aviva got daring. Her tongue slipping from slowly parting lips until her boytoy’s cock bounced vigorously on the flat of the muscle. All hers. Gordie grunted and tensed his legs as she swallowed him up, a sigh escaping her. It was so warm inside her mouth, so intimately familiar. But she had no time to waste. Instead, she went right to bobbing her head, trying to hit the sweet spot between fast enough to stimulate but slow enough to be subtle. When the door opened, she had no choice but to lean into that slow angle. Slowly drag her tongue against the bulging undervein, absolutely not giving a shit what pleasantries Gordie was handing out to the dime a dozen fan behind her.   
  
When the door closed this time, Aviva got _mean_. Her lips sealed around his midsection, a quiet ‘ _slllllrp’_ escaping from below as she vacuum suctioned her way back up his shaft. A little pop- _gasp_ and she was suddenly trying not to lose her mind with giddiness. Holy shit, a smeared black ring!! She thought that was something you only saw in raunchy art! Here she was, doing it herself! Little giggles quickly became stifled when she buried herself lower still, throat spasming gently when he bumped against its entrance.   
  
“ _Hhh-_ ” Calm down, Aviva. This wasn’t a new occurrence. Just settle in- _creaaaaak. Click._ Ah. Another person.   
  
…  
  
Gods. Would she… she had to. The lips sealed tight again, and Aviva got to watch Gordie’s thighs tense as she sloooooowly dragged up his cock. Painfully tight, and agonizingly slow. She could _feel_ the waver in his voice as he greeted the next person.   
  
“Oh, jeeze, are you alright Gordie?” A girl, probably just barely at the cusp of adulthood. Earnest, innocent. Sheltered by the richness of her parents.  
  
“Ah! Yea-ah!” His voice jumped when she scooted back another inch, though he was a master of saving face. “Just a bit warm, yanno? Decided to wear some thermals under this and hoo buddy am I regretting it! Whatcha got!”   
  
“Just, um. This.” Another inch, the girl thankfully looking away as Gordie full-body flinched. Above Aviva something slid across the table, just in time for her to pop off the tip of his cock and let his penmanship become his mind’s focus.   
  
“Oh! Wouldja look at that! This was my victory pose from the semifinals last year, yeah?”   
  
“Yeah!”   
  
Such a wholesome conversation, one that was made entirely perverse by the fact that Aviva balanced his cockhead in two fingers, a thrill racing through her body as a second imperfect smeared ring surrounded Gordie’s cock. Holy _fuck_ that looked good. A few slow strokes of his cock kept his attention while he flourished his signature above, the girl thanking him profusely as she darted away. The door didn’t even make it all the way open before she was down upon him again, throat relaxed as she went right for the gold.   
  
Gordie mewled weakly, surprise etched across the face nobody got to see as Aviva got all the way down there. Straight to the root, even. This time he could hear her soft choking, gagging sounds through the cloth. Thank gods they were alone.   
  
_Creaaaaak_.   
  
Wait, fuck. He’d double-checked the list of people coming for signatures, who was coming in? Unable to afford subtlety, Aviva sealed her lips tight and **sllrrrrped** up his length, gasping under her breath as a long gait strolled towards the table.   
  
“ _Raihan?_ ”   
  
**Fuck.**   
  
Aviva’s heart rate spiked into the triple digits as a hand palmed the table, wood creaking as his weight was put upon it.   
  
“Ey there bud. Got my signatures done, saw yours were too, so I figured why not make a pleasure stop?” The drake lover chuckled, pausing a moment. “Hey, where’s your girl- _secretary_?” While Raihan was in on the truth, his dedication to the subterfuge was… appreciated. Aviva eyed Gordie’s cock with a tension thick as lead, sliding her hand into his underwear as the man above spoke.   
  
“Ah- well. She was feeling a bit under the weather after a misha _p_ -” A squeeze at his gonads confirmed to his girlfriend that they were. Taut. He was close.   
  
**Fuck it.**  
  
With silence as her prerogative, Aviva dove down again. Swept and swirled her tongue with raw charisma and grace around his twitching tip. Gordie yelped when her hand came to wrap around the shaft, capturing him in a microcosm of stimulation.   
  
“ _So._ Aviva went to. The bathroom. Powder her nose, or something like that.”   
  
Silence. Then a low, amused chuckle. “Riiiiight. _Well_. It’s a shame, I actually wanted to pitch an idea to the both of you.”   
  
“Eh?” Genuine confusion pierced through the attempt at composure, even the oral affection below giving pause. But not for too long. This conversation was a race against a clock, a desire to let this thrice-marked member reach its climax.   
  
“So, you know how I’m… _kind_ of outstanding for being the only leader with a serious girlfriend, yeah? Well, I was doing some thinking.”  
  
What the fuck was she doing. Bobbing her head energetically as Raihan spoke above her. Did he know? He had to know. Was him knowing hotter somehow??? Whatever it was, it made it harder to stop.   
  
“What if you and Vi-vi” Oh goddammit. He knew. That name was _absolutely_ baiting her. “Came out as a couple, officially?”   
  
A lot of things collided at once. Stimulation, mental and physical. Both a gasp of genuine surprise and one of explicit arousal, Gordie’s peak hitting as Aviva’s brain went haywire. It was a struggle trying to sort her thoughts as her boy exploded across her tongue. Swallow, swallow Aviva! Gods, Gordie came a _ton._ Thick loads splashing across her tongue with a familiar twinge of bitterness with undertones of sweet. It was actually a struggle to gulp it all down! Something about this actually made him offload a looooooot more than usual.   
  
To his credit, he managed to formulate a sentence as he nutted his skull off. “Wh- ya think? I mean- that could affect- _stuff._ ” The vagueness wasn’t on purpose. Poor boy just had no brain power at the moment. His personal succubus attended to that fact.  
  
“I meaaaaan. Yeah, probably! But here’s what I’m thinkin. Nothing in life gets done if you don’t reach out and **take** it. You know?” Raihan chuckled, Aviva completely understanding the sentiment in that sliver of a moment. She’d certainly taken charge.   
  
“Besides, Rose will raise a fuss for like a day, you spin it as a cute relationship. You two are ab-so-lutely precious, it’s sickening.” Gordie’s flow started to taper, the adrenaline still pumping as the pleasure died down. “Worst he would do is threaten to take you Minor, but we both know your mom wouldn’t step up for something as trashy as that.”  
  
“Eurgh, I dunno man. Probably would. Give some excuse about how it’s so I can spend some more time with my ‘new’ girlfriend.” Even as afterglow caressed his veins, Gordie found enough smarm to take a jab at some family. Aviva pulled off, grateful to see nothing had dribbled obviously onto her dress.   
  
“C’mon man, give her a little credit.”   
  
Even without sight, Aviva knew the tone of the sigh Gordie gave in response definitely came with an eye roll. “Alright, alright. I won’t _immediately_ disparage the idea.”   
  
“Good! I’m glad. How’s about the _two_ -” Raihan thumped the table with a few digits. Absofuckinglutely knew. “- of you have a discussion about it, and see what we can do in the next week?”   
  
With that, he swung on his heel and marched to the door, making his footfalls heavy enough that Aviva knew precisely where he was. Slam went the door, and out went the girl.   
  
“What _was_ that, Vi?” Gordie was as haggard as a man could be, the tension of everything finally bleeding out of him while he took the opportunity to tuck himself away again.   
  
Minerva, Aviva’s Mismagius, had popped out of her ball at her trainer’s behest. Vi took a moment with her gal pal to reapply the lipstick before she responded. Or rather, to collect her thoughts as she tried to figure out what the fuck it was. Probably a lot of stuff, but. They didn’t have time to bring that drama to the gala.   
  
_Pop-pop_ went her freshly re-stained lips.   
  
“Well. I dunno! I was just, like, totally sucked in by one of those super random whims. Just happens sometimes, right dude?” Her vernacular felt a little heavy, probably to obscure her bashfulness. “Besides, you seemed to think it was pretty radical. Biggest cumshot I’ve gotten out of you in a _bit._ ” She cracked a wry smile, to which he could only muster a gigantic blush.   
  
“Yeah, well- not the point, Vi!”   
  
“Listen, my dude, we can talk about this a bit later, but if we stick around too long, people are going to get _mad_ suspicious. So let’s clean up and head out, yeah?”  
  
Aviva was already on the job of collecting their things, including the discarded photographs. Neat and orderly she went, Minerva casting her a curious glance. Something clicked in the Mismagius’ mind, and Gordie got to see the awfully ominous sight of a witch giggling to herself before returning to a Pokeball.   
  
“So, uh.” He tried to piece together a sentence. He’d just been sucked off, but… he wanted to… address stuff? Maybe? “You heard what Raihan suggested, yeah?”  
  
Aviva locked up. Didn’t make eye contact.   
  
“Yes, it seemed… reckless.” She cleared her throat, back to work packing bags.   
  
“...Did you want to try it?”  
  
More than anything, Gordie. The whole world needed to know he was hers. She was his. They were in it together.   
  
“I. Uh. Think it could be rad, sure.” A lock of hair tucked away. Everything packed, leaving Aviva nothing to busy herself with.   
  
“We could try tonight, maybe!” Gordie seemed enthused, which she appreciated! But promptly worried if it was fake, something put on when she replied positively.   
  
This.   
  
This wasn’t a conversation for here or now.   
  
“That’d be. Like, risky, nah? Rose might really blow a gasket.”  
  
“I… guess… hrm…” Gordie cupped his chin, working his precious mind on overtime to try and solve this personal conundrum.  
  
“Gordie.” Aviva cut in, exhaling slowly as she set the provided equipment aside.   
  
“We can sort it out later dude.” Aviva put on a smile she wanted to be warm, but Gordie saw through quickly enough. It felt fake to him. “We’ve got a gala and dance to handle, don’t we?”   
  
Out the door she went, leaving a concerned and frankly confused man behind. Aviva had been acting up since they’d left! It couldn’t have been a coincidence, could it have? She was in such a rush she’d even left her purse behind, for goodness sake.   
  
In his hand the bag went, and through the threshold he followed. He’d get to the bottom of this whole thing if it was the last thing he did. 


	2. On the Solrocks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After an... interesting outburst from Aviva, Gordie is left trying to figure out what exactly is going on in her head. Can this poor, sweet himbo do it? With a little assist from a friend, he just might.

Gordie usually _loved_ these kinds of galas. It tended to be an easy excuse to turn on the charm, wave his hand and get all that juicy positive attention with little to none of the overcrowding his fans would’ve doled out on the field. Besides that, it usually meant good eats! Not to mention the wonderful conversation he got to hold with his fellow leaders on Chairman Rose’s dime to boot. His other half wasn’t quite as big a fan as he was, but she always came out to show her support, spend a little time with his public side. The whole introvert thing meant she typically didn’t get _as_ much out of it, but they were both completely comfortable whenever she decided she was parking at the tables and indulging herself in “””secretary work”””. Code, of course, for browsing Pikipekr.   
  
Which all meant it was _extremely_ surprising to see Aviva just mingling among the crowds, acting downright outgoing. Had she been replaced? Was Minerva possessing her? Only one way to find out, he supposed. Through the hordes he cut, proffering that dazzling smile to the small crowd of lads and ladies Aviva had collected.   
  
“Hey there guys! Sorry if I’m interrupting, I just-” At this proximity, Gordie realized something. Interesting. Aviva’s shawl had loosened, revealing a sliver of breasts to the public. At least one gaze had recognized the same, and when Gordie’s eyes lingered a fraction too long, Aviva’s oddly confident raised brow told him she knew just as well as the rest.   
  
“Um. Wanted to return your handbag, Aviva.” Holding the purse up with a little less verve than he’d hoped, Aviva was quick to pluck it from his hands with a simple,   
  
“Thank you, Gordie.”   
  
Just as soon as that gratefulness was done, she returned to conversing with absolute strangers, leaving Gordie more or less flabbergasted. So he’d just drift away from the crowd, some of which offering token awkward goodbyes as the gym leader seemed out of sorts.   
  
What was going on? Gordie prided himself on being able to read and reason out Aviva’s moods, how she was doing, all that good shit. But right now she was downright _cryptic_ . Acting entirely out of character. What was that, ‘Thank you?’ To everyone else that was a noting sentence, but that was so much more… formal than usual! Even if she insisted they not be romantic in public, they’d always at least been casual.   
  
Not to fucking _mention_ the fact that she was showing off cleavage. The fuck? Vi barely even thought about how her cleavage looked to the general public, much less flaunted it! The whole thing left Gordie feeling out of sorts, his brain too distracted to really compute much of any conversation as he grabbed some dessert. Sweet, simplistic. His teeth would ache the rest of the evening but gods if he didn’t need it. 

Gordie had gotten so disoriented by his own thoughts it took Klara three snaps in front of his face before he zoned out of wherever his mind had wandered.   
  
“Bwuh- Klara- _Hi!_ ” The obvious lad spun a little too much cheer into his voice as a quick response, earning an amused snort from the absolute master of faking cheer.   
  
“Well, I _was_ coming over to ask if you wanted to shoot the shit for a bit, buuuuut.” Klara’s arm was soon wrapped around his waist, a smile curling across her face that most _definitely_ wasn’t meant for the public. That shit-eating grin could only be worn in confidence that no cameras were allowed at the gala.   
  
“Someone seems to be in a lovers quarrel! And I am not not _not_ missing out on those deets. Spill!”   
  
“Gh-” Gordie flinched, his open book reactions pretty much giving up any chance at plausible deniability for her being wrong. “Listen, it’s not a lover’s quarrel.” A beat. “I don’t think.”   
  
“Oh come on, there’s absolutely no other reason that head over heels spookster wouldn’t be clinging to you like velcro. She’s soooooooo totes mad, and I wanna know whatcha did to make her that way!”   
  
“Nothing! At least- I don’t _think_ anything? Last conversation we even had was Raihan bringing up us going public, and we didn’t even get to talk about that. She just sauntered out the room.” For the sake of his sanity he’d neglect to mention the whole ‘blowjob’ thing. Best kept to the fewest people possible, especially since it’d no doubt encourage Klara’s cruel amusement.   
  
And yet, her smile became all the more cheshire. Complete with a metaphorical shade falling over her upturned eyes. “Oh buddy. You fucked up so bad it’s not even funny.”   
  
“ _Excuse you_ ?” No amount of personability would hide the angry shock Klara pulled in just a sentence. “I was doing my _best_ to work with that conversation! It’s not my fault Raihan doesn’t realized how nuanced our feelings on it are.” It was true! Aviva was terribly insistent on keeping their relationship on the down low, for better or for worse. Given how the situation looked, it wasn’t as if he could just make sweeping statements-   
  
“Gordie, is it _reaaaaaaally_ that nuanced? Your girlfriend doesn’t want to go public so the chairman and the public don’t start riots. And when you’re offered a chance to change that, you go ‘ _Iunno, mehbeh?_ ’” That impression was _not_ flattering. “No wonder she’s so pissed off! Raihan threw the gauntlet down and you kicked it under the table!” To cap off this wholly unjustified roast, Klara started giggling behind a palm. Apparently the whole scenario was funny to her, too. How nice for her.   
  
“Well, your input is appreciated. However off base it is.” Gordie grumbled, chomping down into his seventh chocolate covered strawberry. Even with uncharacteristically cutting remark, she remained. She must’ve had skin of _steel_ . Or maybe it was just his idea of ‘cutting remark’ was tame by even normal standards, and downright pitiful by Klara’s. Not that he’d realize it, any brain power left in that rocks for brains of his was _dedicated_ to figuring out why Aviva was mad. Now a good portion of it was trying to figure out… “...Is it not that off base?”   
  
_There went Klara’s smile._ This chick was a fucking predator with that thin lipped grin. “Gordie, sweets. Give me one other reason Aviva is out there flaunting her assets like she’s losing them tomorrow, mmm? Or maybe _any_ reason she went from downright smiling an hour ago to looking everywhere _but_ at you? _Hmmmm?~_ ” It was official, she was blatantly having too much fun with this. In nearly every other scenario she’d play it safe, hide those claws away and just be a little bit of a brat. But right now, she knew she could get away with murder for a simple reason. One that held all of Gordie’s frustration back from lashing out upon her.   
  
_Was she right?_

 _No. She couldn’t be… could… she…?_ _  
_ _  
_ Gordie’s face went pale as her words sunk in, and Klara nearly looked like she felt bad. Was this all Aviva being. Passive aggressive?   
  
He’d knew she had the ability for it, obviously. It wasn’t his favorite trait of hers, but it was one he recognized in… most circumstances? Just. Never one he thought he’d have turned upon him. So unthinkable as a concept that he’d not considered it for even a millisecond.   
  
Oh by the blades, she was. Aviva _absolutely was_ being passive aggressive. Towards… _him?_ The angst in his stomach coalesced into something denser, hotter. Frustration licking around a core of anger that roiled a hole straight through his guts. Klara’s words echoed against him in that moment, though.   
  
_Raihan threw down the gauntlet, and you tucked it under the table._   
  
Suddenly the anger turned to ice, Gordie’s face falling to his emptied plate before it hit Klara again. The sadism had lessened, Gords taking it a bit harder than she thought he might.   
  
“Wh- why would she be upset? _She’s_ the one who’s so insistent on us being a public secret.”   
  
In response, Klara tapped her finger to the knot of his bolo, shaking her head a little sadly. Poor, sweet himbo. “Gordie, sugar. She’s doing that for _appearances_ . Do _you_ like being a secret?”   
  
“Well, no-”   
  
“Exactly! Which m e a n sssssssssssssss.” She pinched his nose next. “Neither did she! I know an angry bitch when I see one, and she’s _super_ pissed. You had peeeeeeeerfect privacy with Rai-Rai, and yet you didn’t go all in on something you both wanted! Seems to me… like she doesn’t know if you do want it.” With another giggle, Klara locked eyes with Aviva. The spectral maiden had totally shed her shawl by now, those **hefty** honkers looking downright intimidating. Though, not as menacing as the glare of spite Aviva was sending her way. Oops! Shouldn’t have touched her man!~   
  
“Now, if you’ll excuse me, I’m going to avoid being murdered by-” On her heel Klara spun, all bright and bubbles and infinite cheer as she flagged down Milo. “Heeeeeeeeeeey big boooooooy! How’s it goiiiiiiiing!”   
  
Gordie’s gaze watched Aviva soften just slightly, their eyes meeting for a second before she returned to the ‘conversation’ her cleavage-admirers seemed so enchanted by.   
  
That’s it.   
  
Those were _his_ tits, gods dammit.   
  
Gordie strode across the hall with purpose heretofore unseen, eyes solidly determined and head focused on one thing alone: figuring this shit out.   
  
“So you see, while the sightings of Spectrier are far and few between-” She turned her head at the sudden and climactic footfall of her lover, quietly quirking an eyebrow as he stood before her, panting and wild-eyed. “...Yes, Gordie?”   
  
“I think. We should go talk. Somewhere private, yea?”   
  
Aviva narrowed her eyes, turning to address the fact that she had company- that was already dispersing, primarily fueled by the guilt of having been ‘caught’. Well. So much for that scapegoat. Alright then.   
  
“Fine. Lead the way.”   
  
Out the gala they went, the sudden confrontation and exit drawing no small amount of murmurs from the crowd. When the door shut loudly behind them, the energy in the entire hall went quiet. As a true friend would, Klara decided to help them out. Which is why she ‘suddenly tripped’, crashing into Milo and sending the surprised grassy mountain straight into a table with a **crash.**

Both of them were too far gone to hear any such incident, instead darting through hallways with a kind of intensity Aviva hadn’t seen from Gordie outside of his toughest matches. The question of where they would go was answered quickly, Gordie ducking into the same side room they’d used for autographs. The lights were turned back on with a flick of Gordie’s wrist before he finally let go of Aviva’s hand. He took a slow, deep breath. Center, Gordie. Don’t turn this into a shouting match.   
  
“Aviva.” Good! It was a nice, level tone. Strained, but that wasn’t surprising considering the surrounding circumstances.   
  
“I think… we should talk. About going public.”   
  
“Oh, weren’t we going to _wait_ on that?” The inflection in her voice was subtle, but to an experienced Aviva-whisperer it was definitely there. Frustration. Poorly expressed, but genuine.   
  
“I- I thought you _wanted_ to.” Gordie spat out first, no game plan besides ‘don't be a cunt’.   
  
“I’ve _been_ ready to go public for… godsakes maybe a year now?” The man continued, emboldened by his own intent to get this _sorted._ “But it always runs against the publicity thing! ‘Going public would be a hassle’ this, ‘Chairman Rose would throw a fit’ that. Every time it even comes up as a suggestion, you’ve got concerns! Anxieties, with just enough backing that- that I’ve gotta agree!”   
  
Something in the last sentence snapped Aviva out of her reverie, a lot less composure in her voice when she responded.   
  
“You _had_ to agree? What do you mean you _had_ to? I was trying to think of you every time I turned it down, but you weren’t held at _gunpoint_ , Gord! The big kahuna wasn’t about to come down from his tower and squash you for disagreeing with me! Pretending like you didn’t have a voice is _so_ bogus!”  
  
“I just-” She was right, in a way. Wrong in others. Yes, he could’ve spoken up. But. But-  
  
“Vi, I’m not clever enough to do that.” It rolled off his tongue with a mixture of embarrassment and trepidation.   
  
“ _Clever_ enough? What the sam hell does that mean?”  
  
“It _means_ , Aviva, you’re the smartest woman I know! I’m obviously not some dunce cap wearing tosser, but I’m nowhere near the level to be able to come up with counter-arguments when you make your points so- so _thoroughly._ You’re _so_ smart, Vi! I dunno what I coulda been saying to make you change your mind!”   
  
Finally, a silence fell over the small room.   
  
“...You just had to try, maybe.” Aviva finally lost a lot of her spitfire, awkwardly hugging her arms together. “I just. I guess I just wanted you to say you wanted to do it anyway?” Oh. Oh gods no. Not a sniffle. Aviva, _not a sniffle._   
  
“ _Snff._ I wanted to feel like that didn’t matter to you? The whole world could hate us and you’d still want to do it?”   
  
“Aviva, of _course_ I would.” Everything went soft now, Gordie’s warm palms coming up to cradle her shoulders. That did _not_ make it easier to resist sobbing. “I’d give up the whole damn league for you, Vi-”  
  
“ _No!_ ”   
  
The word cut through both of them with raw emotion, Aviva’s voice cracking with the force of the shout. She inhaled sharply, futilely trying to recover the last fragments of her pride.   
  
“You can’t- _snf_ \- you absolutely cannot leave the league for me, Gordie. I never want to be the thing that ruins your dreams.”   
  
Well if that didn’t just break his goddamn heart.   
  
“Vi…” Gordie sighed, closing the gap with a firm hug that planted her watering eyes firmly against the lapel of his suit jacket. Okay, they were just leaking now. She didn’t have to hide the fact she was ruining her mascara.   
  
“You big sap, you _are_ my dreams now. I wanna keep Circhester as long as I can, yea, but I’m gonna be keeping you even when I’m old and wrinkly and can’t lift a Pokeball. So, far as I’m concerned, you’re the better investment.” His arm extended down to stroke her lower back in small, soothing circles. Letting her hiccup and sniffle to her heart’s content. Just letting it out at a steady pace.  
  
Okay, this was fine. She wasn’t exploding into a sobbing wreck. This was. A decent middle ground, at least. One that Gordie graciously held for as long as she needed.   
  
“I wanna go public.” Aviva muttered listlessly.   
  
“Aye, then we’ll go public.”   
  
“I want everyone to know I’ve got the most bodacious boyfriend this side of Hulbury!”   
  
“Only if I get to show off my burning hot mamma jamma.”   
  
Oh, that got her _blushing._ Gordie found a strange joy in knowing his girlfriend was kinda into being called something as out there as ‘mamma jamma’.   
  
“...Do you really wanna do it? Even if your mum gets the gym for a while?”   
  
Admittedly, that made Gordie grimace just a _smidge._ Eugh. He would have to do that, wouldn’t he. She knew him too well for him to even take a stab at denying it’d upset him.   
  
“You’re worth even that. Besides, maybe mum’ll be too happy for us to be smug about it, yeah?”   
  
“Gords, I love you dearly. But I’d eat my shorts if that turned out to be true.”   
  
Finally, something that broke a chuckle out of both of them. Aviva’s arms relenting her self-gripping and looping instead to hold Gordie close.   
  
“I’m sorry I’ve been such a bitch today. The whole taxi stunt, the table thing. I was taking my frustrations too far.”   
  
“...Eh? _That’s_ what you’re apologizing for? I thought you’d go for the fact that you were flaunting your hooters to every man woman and child!”   
  
Aviva blushed again, pouting as she looked away. “I mean, that was also just me trying to feel sexy. But you’re right, I’m sorry for that too.”   
  
“Well you hardly need to _try_ for that. Besides, only person you ever gotta look sexy for.” His hand hit her ass and **squeezed**. “Is me! You got that?”   
  
Aviva squealed, slapping one hand on his torso. “Oh my god Gordie! We’re still at the gala! We _can’t_ do that here.”   
  
“Oh?” Gordie squeezed again, earning more flustered squawks from his lover. “I really don’t remember that stopping you when you _sucked my cock_ , little missy.”  
  
“That was- under a _table!_ Different! Different my dude!!!” The argument was weak and they both knew it.   
  
“I get it. I get it…” Gordie’s hands settled on her hips, confident steps driving the flustered Aviva backward until her shelf of an ass hit the shelf of a tabletop. “So if a table’s involved, it’s all hunky dory?”   
  
“That is _not_ the point and you know it mister!” Aviva groaned, glancing towards the door. Then back to Gordie. There was a certain kind of playfulness, but a more nuanced excitement beneath it. Right now it was all jokes, all a quick goof for the sake of breaking the ice. But… it could be more. _Real._ He saw it in her eyes too, their silence hanging for a few seconds too long before Aviva decided to cave for the both of them.   
  
“Go lock the door. Make it quick.”   
  
Gordie nodded firmly and bolted for the double doors, moving with breakneck speed. Employing similar swiftness Aviva jammed her hands up her skirt, dropping her panties and cramming them right into her purse. No way she was gonna put those on again with any degree of elegance given what they had to do. How quickly it had to be done. Oh god they were absolutely doing this! Oh geeze!   
  
Okay, okay. Both of them needed to take a moment. Refocus, recenter. Was this happening?? Gordie looked to Aviva hiking her skirt up, showing off her glistening excited mound just in time for her to look back at him unbuckling his belt, pants button undone as the zipper hung in his thumb and index finger.   
  
_Okay, this was happening._   
  
Aviva hoisted herself up on the table, wincing as it creaked just slightly under the duress of her weight. It held sturdy otherwise, letting her relax as her beau approached. Out came the cock she adored so much, still stained with the dark black rings of her earlier jealousy-  
  
“...Okay. Hang on.” Aviva murmured, leaving Gordie a little confused. Was this not the moment to just go for it? No, apparently it was the moment for Vi to dig through her purse, plucking out a familiar plastic square. The condom wrapper got ripped open, Aviva expertly rolling the latex barrier down his length. “Before you complain, I do _nooooooooot_ wanna figure out what a lipstick yeast infection feels like. _And_ I don’t wanna be snail-trailing my way through the rest of this event. You feel me?”  
  
“I’d very much like to do that soon, yes.” Gordie quipped, nodding to confirm that her logic at least tracked.   
  
“Tubular.” Aviva leaned back again, skirt drawn up in one hand while the other fell behind her as a kind of support pillar. Something she’d need as she watched Gordie’s cock slip across her folds a few times, lubing himself up with the shockingly plentiful juices. Was that leftover from the blowjob??? Had he riled her up that quickly?   
  
W-was it from getting ogled in public?   
  
Any thoughts they could’ve had about that were wiped away in the blissful surge of pleasure that came with him sinking in. Even with a condom, Gordie could feel the heat swallowing him up, Aviva’s slit just as welcoming as it's ever been. The delicacy of her folds was lost somewhat, but not her grip. Gods above not her grip. He sat in her folds for a few moments, basking in the thrill and intimacy. He even leaned down for a kiss, only to be met with the flat of her finger across both lips.   
  
“Nuh-uh. No lipstick marks there. We don’t want to be suspicious.”   
  
“Oh c’mon, do we gotta be _that_ careful?”   
  
“Who’s the secretary here, mister?”   
  
He could never admit how hot that line was, not ever. But he could get right into it then. No time for finesse, or glory, or even intimacy. Gordie just hunched over and **fucked.** A lot of flowery emotion and delicate sensation was lost to the energy of it all. Their bodies clapping together, Gordie’s hips **thwapping** repeatedly into Aviva’s generous thighs. The tension of their evening bled away, earlier arguments forgotten as he dug his palms into those generous ass cheeks and held on for dear life. Aviva slapped both hands onto the table, her skirt bunching around their waists while she threw her head back. She restrained her gasps through gritted teeth, reigned in her delighted moans. No, no they had to be _quiet. Secretive._

Which could all go to shit when the door behind them decided to rattle??? They both locked up, eyes wide before bolting apart. Gordie slid under the tablecloth and out the other side just in time for Aviva to carefully rotate around and hop down herself, making him grunt when her weight settled on his thighs.   
  
The door slowly creaked open as someone had figured out the lock, a familiar voice ringing out.   
  
“Gordie? Aviva? You guys in here? Everyone’s kinda forgotten the spat, but I wanted to make sure you were good.”   
  
**Raihan.**   
  
“...Hellooooo?”   
  
Aviva grabbed her phone near silently from the purse that’d fallen beside her, eyes wide as she furiously typed out something quick, something direct, and most importantly _something dismissive._  
  
…  
  
…

  
“Ohhhhhhhh. Gotcha gotcha gotcha.” Raihan muttered to ‘himself’, having hopefully checked his phone. “Alright guys, they’re just taking a little _time to themselves_ right now! On a walk or something!” He stepped back out of the room, dissuading his small search party from perusing the halls any further. “Back to the dining hall before Klara does _something_ to the cake!” The door closed behind him, leaving them in the solitude they’d desired.   
  
Obviously, with tensions running this high they had to just dive straight back into it. Aviva jostled forward like a woman possessed, their hearts pounding in tandem now. Adrenaline was at an all-time peak, actually being caught amping every sensation right to 11. Hips raised, cock aligned, and Aviva **slammed.** This time, neither of them could resist moaning. Nor could they resist panting like animals as she rode him like one. Every motion of their desperately jostling hips was like a live wire to their frontal lobes. Nothing mattered in those blissful moments beside each other and the raw unbridled thrill of it _all._ _  
_ _  
_ The moments between their discovery and their individual climaxes were vague and indistinct. Aviva just knew she came first, body spastic and clinging to Gordie’s shirt as he kept fucking her through the tenses and ripples of her orgasmic high. His thrusts slowed after his own climax had hit a peak and tapered somewhere in there, load lost in the pouch made by the condom. 

Another vague and indistinct period of time later they slowly detached, breathless and giggly as the whole thing washed over them in waves. Aviva could be mortified about this later, but right now it was so… so cool! They had _really_ just done that. Holy shit! Not to mention, woah, Gordie filled that condom the fuck up. Impulse took over Aviva’s hands, her self-consciousness at an all-time low and her risk-taking at an all-time high as she just. Pinched two ends of the condom, slid it up off Gordie’s cock, and upended it into her mouth! Thick strands of spunk drooled across her tongue in a gesture that nearly made the spent man hard as diamonds again. With a little mewl of delight, she swallowed. It slithered down her throat in a way she could only define as satisfying, sighing as she finally, truly relaxed.   
  
Alas, anxiety wormed its way into her eventually. The gala wouldn’t wait for them forever…   
  
“Gordie, quick, how do I look?” She suddenly fretted, clicking open her hand mirror and checking for any streaking in her makeup. She’d definitely sweat, and her hair was a frizzled mess, but it seemed to be alright?   
  
“Like an aaaaaaaangel.”   
  
“No, seriously Gord. Did I smear anything?”   
  
The lad seemed almost insulted that she was breaking his reverie, groaning as he sat up and inspected her critically. Fashion wasn’t his forte, but nothing seemed. Ripped? Or anything that bad.   
  
“Looks fine, babe. You good?”   
  
“Yes? No? Yes?” Aviva clapped closed the mirror, a slightly manic smile on her face. “That _ruled_ , but also holy shit! We just bumped uglies in the middle of a gala dude! Holy shit!”   
  
“Holy shit indeed, starling.” Gordie chuckled, finally taking the time to redress himself in turn. The silence got a little more comfortable as the truth settled in, weirdly enough.   
  
“We can’t do this at an official event again. I refuse to make this a habit.”   
  
“Oh, so unofficial events are on the table?”   
  
“ _I--_ .” Aviva flared red again, scowling. “Unfair question!”   
  
“But what’s the answer?”   
  
“M-maybe! We’ll see!”   
  
“I’ll take it~”   
  
Aviva harrumphed, getting to her feet, pausing for a moment as she second-guessed her kindness. But no, even when he was being a tosser, she’d help her boyfriend to his feet, smooth out his jacket, the works.   
  
“Hey, I may be no Kalosian model, but it seems I can still knock you straight on your ass~” Aviva actually looked a little smug with that, proud in some way that she’d established her dominance definitively against some girl Gordie had literally forgotten.   
  
“Kalosian- wait- is _that_ what you were mad over?” Gordie blinked incredulously, going the extra mile to look over his glasses for effect.   
  
“...Y-yeah?” Aviva glanced away, suddenly nervous.   
  
“....... _Why?_ ”   
  
“You… popped a boner after looking at those-” She gestured over her chest, making cupping motions over a theoretical pair of tits that dwarfed hers by a solid few inches.   
  
“What? I mean, yeah they were _nice_ \- hang on a second don’t try and get me with that!! I _saw_ you! You were just as transfixed by those hooters as I was!”   
  
Aviva sputtered, covering her red-flared cheeks and scrambling for anything to defend herself with. “Well- I- _I’m not the one who popped a boner over her!_ ”   
  
“Oh c’mon! That’s not fair! I popped a stiffie ‘cause I was thinking of _your_ ass!”   
  
That made her get **redder** somehow.   
  
“...Oh.” Was all she could whisper, far too embarrassed to grab a wittier retort.   
  
Which left Gordie in the difficult position of steering things on the right path again. Something to nestle them into cozytown for the rest of the evening instead of the umpteenth stupid fight about this idiocy. Hmm……   
  
Ah! That would do.   
  
“...Hey, Vi?”   
  
“Yeah?”   
  
“Let’s go public, tonight.”   
  
Aviva paused, hands finding the lapels of his suit. Her eyes went everywhere but his face. Was this… okay?   
  
“...Are you sure?”   
  
“Never been more sure of anything in my life, starbright.”   
  
“I’d like that very much, Gord.”   
  
She squeaked at the touch of his lips to her forehead.   
  
“Then we’ll do it. Shall we?”   
  
“Let’s~”   
  
Through the door to the room they went, a new kind of tension bubbling together in their chests. It’d be rough, certainly, to steal the show like this. But what was Gordie if not a man of the crowd? They’d get through it, without a doubt.   
  
They had each other, after all. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find more links and work at https://voyaneer.carrd.co/
> 
> You can find myself at https://twitter.com/voyaneer

**Author's Note:**

> Find more links and work at https://voyaneer.carrd.co/
> 
> You can find myself at https://twitter.com/voyaneer


End file.
